


Looking for Advice

by bloodykiss147



Series: Advice [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sequel in the making, implied milo murphy/zack underwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147
Summary: Milo goes to Cavendish and Dakota for advice and they all get a little sidetracked, but it works out.





	Looking for Advice

_ Another mission to watch some inconsequential cart of pistachios _ , Cavendish thinks bitterly to himself.

 

Cavendish sometimes wonders how such a cart could help save the stupid nut from extinction. It’s ridiculous, and honestly, it’s starting to make him feel completely useless as a time agent.

 

Dakota doesn't seem too phased by the less than glamorous mission. He leans against the building wall munching on a package of chips. Sometimes Cavendish was envious of his laid back attitude. It would help soothe the sting of their failures. 

 

Cavendish got a bit lost thinking about Dakota. It isn't just that he’s laid back, he is an all-around likable person. No matter how cross Cavendish got with him, he liked Dakota. A bit too much, he worries.

 

While Cavendish stares at his partner he's oblivious to the young jogger that runs pass with her dog knocking into the cart slightly. The cart jiggles and a screw loosens before it falls out, the whole cart falls sideways causing it to spill the contents on the ground, then it bursts into flames.

 

Luckily by that point, Dakota has snapped into action and pulls Cavendish away from the flames and against him by the wall.

 

“Well that can only mean one thing,” Dakota says laughing.

 

Cavendish pushes away and brushes himself off. “Right, where is he?”

 

“Hey guys,” Milo rides up to them on his bike.

 

“Hey kid,” Dakota greets him first.

 

He looks at the flaming wreck of a cart, before sighing. “Hello, Milo,” Cavendish says.

 

Milo takes notice of the cart, he looks bashful at the two time travelers. “Sorry about that.”

 

“It's quite alright, boy,” Cavendish doesn't have the heart to be angry at Milo. 

 

_ What's another failure on his record anyway. _

 

“I was wondering if you guys could help me with something,” he asks. He doesn't look right at them.

 

“What can we do for you?” Dakota asks.

 

“I was wondering if I could get advice about something. It's kind of personal,” he says.

 

The two time travelers look at each other then back at the boy. “Sure, how about we go to the park over there and find lunch,” Dakota says, he wraps an arm around Milo's shoulder;  then start walking to the park just down the road.

 

Cavendish sighs again looking at the smoldering pistachio cart,  _ nothing to do about it now _ , so he follows them.

 

It doesn't take them long to find a food cart, it’s a simple burger truck. Cavendish gets a plain burger and fries, Milo gets some cheese fries, and Dakota orders two bacon cheeseburgers with an extra large order of fries.

 

They sit down far from any trees or statues, whatever they can do to minimize Murphy's Law.

 

“So what's up,” Dakota asks taking a huge bite from his first burger.

 

“I was wondering how did you know you liked each other.”

 

Cavendish chokes on the food in his mouth, Dakota rushes to slap Cavendish's back.

 

“I'm fine,” Cavendish says when the fit stopped. He pushes Dakota off of him.

 

Both of their faces were blushes red, though Dakota's tanned skin hides his a little better.

 

“It's not like that,” Cavendish finally says.

 

That seems to distress Milo, poor boy. Before either could say anything to calm him down a bird flies down and takes off with Milo's food.

 

“Stupid bird!” Dakota got up to chase after it but gave up the instant he stood. “I'll be right back,” Dakota goes back to the food cart.

 

“Can I ask you what this is all about?” Cavendish asks.

 

“It’s just I like someone and I needed some advice.”

 

“But why come to Dakota and me?”

 

Milo starts fidgeting again. “Well, I thought you and Mr. Dakota were a couple,” he trails off.

 

“You could have gone to your parents. I've never met them, but they must be great.”

 

“They are! This is just… different,” Milo says.

 

“Oh!” Cavendish isn't always the quickest person, but he knows exactly what Milo means. “It's a boy isn't it?”

 

Milo nods silently, Cavendish can't help but smile sympathetically at him. 

 

“I'm just worried if I tell him something bad is going to happen and he'll be scared off,” he says.

 

“Honestly, I'm in the same boat as you.”

 

He isn't all that surprised at himself for outright telling Milo the truth, boy deserves it.

 

Milo  jumps right back to his happy go lucky self, “so you really do like Mr. Dakota!”

 

“It was obvious apparently,” he sighs.

 

“I am sorry for assuming, you know what they say,”

 

“Assuming makes an as—”

 

“Dakota!” Cavendish turns around fast, then it hits him. “D— Dakota, how long have you been there!”

 

“Long enough to know somebody likes me,” he practically sings.

 

Cavendish holds his face in his hands, “this is so embarrassing.”

 

Dakota hands Milo his fries. “Nah, I like you too, like. A lot,” Dakota says as he sits back down beside Cavendish.

 

“Really?” Cavendish almost can't believe it.

 

Dakota smiles at him, “of course, you're Cavendish.”

 

Cavendish doesn't really understand what that means, but he smiles back.

 

“This is so great! You two gave me the confidence to do this,” Milo jumps up and runs off smiling from ear to ear.

 

“M— Milo!” Cavendish tries to call after him, but he's moving fast.

 

“What was all this about anyway?” Dakota asks.

 

“I'm pretty sure Milo has a crush on his friend Zack,” Cavendish says.

 

“Not surprised,” is all Dakota had to add.

 

“I wish we could have given him actual advice, but Zack seems like a sweet boy so I'm sure Milo will be fine. No matter what.”

 

Dakota shrugs, before taking Cavendish's face in his hands and kissing him softly on the mouth, nervous that Cavendish wasn't serious.

 

It’s cute to see Dakota a little nervous about something. Cavendish makes sure he doesn't need to worry for long, by deepening the kiss.

 

“How about we finish lunch then go somewhere fun,” Cavendish suggests.

 

“Oh Cavendish, naughty,” Dakota chuckles.

 

Cavendish turns bright red, “I meant like somewhere to go on a date!”

 

Dakota laughs harder and Cavendish smiles before shutting him up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr


End file.
